1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of an information-oriented society, demands for display devices for displaying images have increased in various forms. Recently, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED) device, and the like, have been utilized.
Various types of signal lines are disposed in a display panel of such a display device. Particularly, in order to drive the display panel, common voltage lines, that supply a common voltage which needs to be commonly applied to all sub-pixels, are disposed in the display panel.
The common voltage lines are disposed adjacent to other signal lines, such as data lines and the like. Such physical proximity may cause a coupling phenomenon of a common voltage, which is applied to the display panel through the common voltage lines, when there is a rapid change in a voltage applied through other signal lines, such as data lines and the like, which are adjacent to the common voltage lines.
The coupling phenomenon may cause a charging characteristic of a capacitor within a sub-pixel to be non-uniform, which may result in an image failure phenomenon such as a horizontal crosstalk phenomenon and the like.